From Gran Pulse with love
by leomessi
Summary: Alors que Lightning se détend en se baignant dans la cascade de Gran Pulse, Hope la rejoint pour lui avouer son amour. Notée M pour du language adulte et des thêmes sexuels.


**From Gran Pulse with love 3**

**Lightning x hope**

Le groupe était arrivé sur Pulse depuis quelques temps, et ils s'étaient installés dans un endroit écarté pour installer un bivouac. Fang, qui connaissait le coin, avait parlé du cascade assez proche. Comme ça, les aventuriers pourraient aller s'y détendre, un par un. Light passa après Vanille, c'était Fang qui devait monter la garde. La soldate s'approcha de l'eau incroyablement transparente. Le paysage était absolument féérique: la cascade, le lac d'eau claire, la verdure, les fleurs, les senteurs... Elle ne pouvait que se détendre dans cette atmosphère. Elle retira ses vêtements qu'elle posa sur un rocher assez éloigné de l'eau et rentra doucement dedans. Celle-ci était fraîche mais supportable. Après tant de jours de combat et de marche forcée, cette pause baignade lui fit un effet incroyable. Ses muscles se détendaient petit à petit. Elle oubliait, pendant qu'elle nageait, tous les évènements tragiques qui l'avaient conduits jusqu'ici. Elle s'assit à un endroit avec peu de fond, près du bord et ferma les yeux, prête à s'endormir. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Pensant que son temps de repos était passé, bien qu'il lui eut semblé très court, elle nagea vers le bord opposé où étaient posés ses vêtements. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu du lac, c'est Hope qui surgit des buissons et se tint debout entre elle et ses affaires. Gênée, elle essaya de se cacher du regard du jeune garçon.

« -Hope! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Il était rouge et bégaya une réponse incompréhensible. Il restait là, à regarder Lightning. Il regrettait d'être venu et avait très envi de repartir en courant, pour faire croire qu'il n'avait jamais été là; pourtant il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de la jeune femme.

« -Je... je voulais... juste me baigner...; après quoi il chuchota, tout bas; me baigner avec toi »

La soldate fut surprise de sa réponse, et elle rougit encore plus.

« -Bon bah vient, maintenant que tu es là... »

Elle se retourna pour laisser le garçon se déshabiller, et retourna là où elle était assise. Hope la rejoint et vint s'assoir juste à côté d'elle. Elle essayait au mieux de se cacher du regard de son ami, tout en paraissant décontractée. Au contraire, lui ne se cachait pas. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il mit la main dans ses cheveux.

« -Light... ça fait longtemps que j'attends d'être avec toi comme ça... »

Il s'approcha et chuchota à son oreille:

« -Je t'aime, Lightning. »

Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et s'éloigna brusquement de lui.

« -Tu? Mais c'est... c'est n'importe quoi... tu es jeune et je... »

Il la coupa en l'embrassant. Elle résista, mais abandonna après moins d'une seconde, et lui rendit son baisé. Ce qu'il ne savait pas -et que même Serah ne savait pas-, c'était que, comme lui surement, c'était son premier baisé. Elle se laissa faire, et il écarta le bras qu'elle avait mis en travers de sa poitrine pour se cacher et la caressa doucement. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait toucher comme ça, et elle se sentait vraiment étrange. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie: qu'il continue. Hope rompit l'embrassade pour la regarder. Elle en profita pour protester, mais le ton qu'elle employait n'était vraiment pas convainquant. Il glissa sa main vers le bas et frôla l'entrejambe de la soldate. Elle ne put retenir un soupir. Elle s'assit sur le bord de l'eau, jambes écartées, soupirant sous les caresses du jeune homme. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, ce qui provoqua la surprise de la jeune fille.

« -Light, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Je t'adores; elle était toute rouge et évitait de croiser son regard. »

Il embrassa le sexe de la jeune fille.

« -Tu m'adores... C'est tout? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà sa tête entre les jambes de Light, léchant doucement son intimité. Il caressait ses seins avec ses mains. Elle respirait de plus en plus fort, et il sentait son corps se soulevé de plus en plus vite. Et puis elle gémit plus fort, basculant sa tête en arrière, et il la sentit contracter les muscles de son bas-ventre. Il se recula un peu, la regardant reprendre son souffle, haletante sur le bord du petit lac. Il s'y assit à son tour, prit la main de la jeune femme et la posa sur son sexe dressé.

« -A toi, s'il te plait. »

Elle rentra dans l'eau et, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, prit le sexe de Hope dans sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, et suça lentement, comme elle pensait qu'elle devait le faire, et apparemment elle ne s'y prenait pas trop mal, à en juger les soupirs du jeune homme. Elle le sentit se raidir, et sans l'avoir prévenue, il éjacula dans la bouche de Light, surprise. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser et choisit de le recracher dans l'eau. Il murmura des excuses. Il redescendit dans l'eau et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il chuchota:

« -S'il te plait, fais moi l'amour »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et n'aima pas du tout l'éclat qu'il y vit. Il comprit qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, trop tard pour esquiver la gifle monumentale qu'elle lui colla.

« -Retente-ça et je te tue. Parles en et je te tue. Et non, je ne t'aimes pas »

Elle le re-gifla, sortit de l'eau, se rhabilla et partie.


End file.
